


1: Things You Said at 1AM

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

It’s late when you break into my flat for the ninth time this month. I’m not even upset by it anymore because it means that you made it home safe. I try to remind myself this isn’t your home. I’ve been to your home, that great big empty place over in Notting Hill. I hear you in the hallway talking to one of my cats as you shed off your jacket. I haven’t even fully turned in for the night, the book I had been reading is balanced on my knee. 

“Ah. You’re up.” Your grin is impish and trousers are still dusty from whatever building you decided to knock over. Looks like there’s going to be video surveillance I’m going to have to scrub tomorrow morning. I don’t mind. I like watching you work. But you’ll never hear me say it out loud. 

I push back the duvet on the other side of the bed and you pull off the rest of your clothes and melt into the mattress beside me. I should say something, anything about how glad I am that you made it back to London or about how gorgeous you are without a stitch of clothing on. Instead I give a long suffering sigh like your presence is disrupting the best part of my book. It is, but I can’t even be bothered to care at the moment because you’re pressing that scruffy face of yours into my shoulder and wrapping an arm around my middle. 

“Welcome back Double Oh Seven.” I smirk because it’s the only way to hide the way my heart is hammering against my ribs. I’m sure you hear it anyways.

“Q.” And then you’re kissing me and my book is all but forgotten.

  
  
  
  
  


**James**

 

I know we said we weren’t going to take calls in the bedroom anymore. And I am so sorry. I watch the frown split your face and it makes my chest hurt. I forgot to turn it to silent for the night and it’s nearly Pavlovian the way I scoop up the phone and press it to my ear. To be fair though, you did this last week and I was in the middle of what I thought was a very spectacular strip tease. 

We’re both guilty of letting work get in the way of whatever it is that we have going on here, but you know I always come back to you, to this flat, to this bed, pressed against you even in the high heat of the summer when you try to escape to the far end of the bed, complaining that you hadn’t realized you had started seeing a furnace. You don’t seem to mind so much now in the winter. 

“I’ll be there shortly.” I ring off with M. He needs me to come in. You know it. They won’t call you in just yet, you just finished an eighteen hour stint getting 004 out of Alaska of all place. 

You pull me back into the covers for a moment, pressing your curls against my shoulder while you try (and nearly succeed) to keep me here with your mouth against my pulse. Cheater. I adore you. 

“For the love of God, James, please try to leave most of Peru standing. I can only clean your Interpol records so many times.” You’re grinning into my neck.

I roll my eyes and huff. The nerve of you. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
